Me Acoste con un Dios Sexy
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: Y era en esa maldita fiesta O si… esa maldita fiesta dejo muchas marcas en mi cuerpo… en mi mente. Mi cuerpo se extrémese tan solo al recordar las escenas…si… aquellas escenas. Pero…si tan solo tengo 15 años…como…¿Cómo pude yo llegar a hacer eso?


Me acosté con un dios sexy

Me acosté con un dios sexy.

Y era en esa maldita fiesta…

O si… esa maldita fiesta dejo muchas marcas en mi cuerpo… en mi mente.

Mi cuerpo se extrémese tan solo al recordar las escenas… si… aquellas escenas.

Pero… si tan solo tengo 15 años… como… ¿Cómo pude yo llegar a hacer esto?

Si están pensando en "eso" están en lo correcto. Yo Kagome Higurashi… No soy Virgen.

Se los contare todo desde un principio.

Hace dos semanas en el internado Sengoku, todos hablaban de la maravillosa fiesta de 5to año (2do de ciencias o como quieran llamarlo) Todos los años, los alumnos de 5to año hacían una fiesta en la que todo el mundo quería estar invitado, y por su puesto ¡Yo quería ir! Y fui invitada, bueno… es que tenía cierta ventaja sobre los demás, mi hermano mayor, Miroku, es de 5to año… y su mejor amigo… es… "El dios sexy"

Inuyasha alias "Dios Sexy" era el chico mas bello, apuesto, encantador, sensual, caliente, en pocas palabras SEXY! Del instituto… es que sus ojos dorados mas ese cabello negro tan largo y sedoso… su musculoso cuerpo, ¡Toda unta tentación!

Bueno… al fin estaba en casa de Ayame con Sango, arreglándonos, estábamos casi listas.

Sango estaba vestida con una mini falda de color negro y tenía como cinturón unas cadenas, tenía una camisa morada oscura manga larga abierta por la mitad, y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla, de tacón alto.

Ayame estaba vestida con un vestido negro muy corto, que tenía un escote en V muy pronunciado, y se le veía toda la espalda, se amarraba al cuello con tirantes y tenía unos zapatos estilo romanos (o sea que se amarran con tiras) con un tacón no muy alto.

Y yo andaba con una blusa escotada de color verde con unas carabelas de color negro pintadas en el centro, unos pantalones negros que tenían una raja de lado y lado, dejando ver mis piernas, y de cinturón tenía unas cadenas iguales a las de Sango, y unos converse negros desteñidos.

Todas estábamos muy lindas, así que mi hermano nos llevó a la fiesta y luego desapareció junto con Sango, y Ayame se fue a buscar a su novio Koga.

Y así me quede yo… sola… bueno hasta que.

-Preciosa quieres bailar?- me voltee y allí lo vi. ¡El dios sexy! obviamente no desaproveche la oportunidad y baile con él.

Me pegó a él, agarró mi cintura y yo pose mis brazos en su cuello, mis caderas se movían provocativamente al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Sin querer lo excite demasiado

-si te mueves así me volverás loco- ok… Si el Dios del Sexo te dice eso tú…

a) Te lo tomas personal y le lanzas una cachetada

b) Te pones roja como un tomate

c) Te sigues moviendo igual y lo sigues provocando

d) Lo besas

e) Todas las anteriores.

Bueno si dijiste b… acertaste… Mi cara estaba más o tan roja como la sangre, así que solo atiné a decir…

-tengo sed, vallamos por unos tragos- ¡increíble! Yo Kagome Higurashi, he demostrado que puedo hacer una oración completa sin tartamudear como una imbécil en frente al Dios más sexy del mundo.

Él solo me siguió, nos sentamos frente a la barra del local que estaba hasta reventar de gente y pedimos una cerveza y él un wisky. Y… empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales.

Luego ya pasaditos de tragos… él me beso… ¡Me beso!

Todo lo demás pasó en cámara lenta.

El beso se intensificó, el puso sus manos en mis caderas acercándome más a él, yo acomode mi cuerpo al de él, y cabía perfecto… es que él era perfecto.

Luego de eso vinieron las caricias… el calor se intensificaba más y más mientras yo suspiraba y gemía bajito entre beso y beso.

Luego de unos cuantos besos el pasó a mi cuello, debo admitir de que besa como el mismo dios! Es… es demasiado para mí, pero lo lograre aguantar. Después de 3 minutos comiéndome el cuello, se dio cuenta de que ese no era el lugar para nosotros. Así que me sacó de allí y me llevo al baño de emergencia, ya que sabía que nadie lo usaría, a demás de sexy, inteligente!

Y allí me encontraba, yo sentada en el lavabo y él besándome, acariciándome por sobre la ropa. Pero no resistió mucho ya que luego me dejo en tan solo mi sujetador.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia, y acariciaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance, todo… hasta que la camisa del dios desapareció.

Él pareció satisfecho, porque sonrió. La siguiente pregunta nunca me la habría imaginado.

-Kagome, ¿Quieres seguir?- su voz ronca lo evidenciaba del placer y la excitación que corría por sus venas.

-si- dije segura… claro ¡Seguramente borracha!

Luego de allí… la pación, los desenfrenados besos, las envestidas y el placer, tomo lugar en mi cuerpo, desechando toda gota de razón u/o pensamiento en contra de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego… él me dejo en mi apartamento y se fue… sin decirme alguna palabra.

Ahora estoy en... "El día después"… y en hora de clases… tengo tanto sueño.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente… pero enseguida sonó el timbre.

Perfecto, salí corriendo directo al baño pero…

-auch!- me caí… dios eso si que dolió.

-¿Estas bien...-e… esa voz. Abrí mis ojos y el Dios de ojos dorados estaba allí- …gatita?- susurro en mi oído.

En seguida me levanté y lo deje allí sin decir ninguna palabra, lo único que me quedaba era mi orgullo… aunque eso ni siquiera tenía.

Camine hacia mi destino, los baños, y abrí la puerta… me quede minutos viendo mi aspecto desaliñado en el espejo y empecé a arreglarme.

Hasta que otra figura en el gran espejo se reflejo.

-intentas huir?- me dijo… muy seductoramente… ¡Si quería guerra la iba a tener! No porque sea el dios más sexy del universo tiene más ventaja que yo.

-de quien de ti- dijo yo sonando increíblemente ¡sarcástica! Pero… en vez de lograr que se valla, se apegó más a mi cuerpo.

-como que amanecimos gruñona no?- volvió a decir burlonamente.

-como si te importara- bingo! Voy bien!

-claro que me importas… todo tú me importas, porque eres mía-

Ok… debo reconocer que eso me descolocó, y lo mire a través del espejo muy pero muy confundida.

-no te hagas la desentendida, porque se que anoche eras virgen- dijo y en seguida me ruborice- que linda te ves así gatita- susurro en mi oído.

-yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dije intentado por todos los cielos no gemir, del placer que me ocasionaba el sentirlo en mi espalda como cada vez se pegaba mas a mí.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo besando mi cuello y quitando los largos mechones de pelo que allí reposaban, jalo la manga de mi brazo izquierdo y bajo la tira del sujetador lentamente, dejando ver mi hombro completamente descubierto… dejando visible una marca de dientes.

Mi mente se nublo.

-como te atreves- dije yo incrédula… o haciéndome la incrédula.

-no te hagas, porque bien te pregunte anoche si seguíamos- dijo y yo me ruborice mas aún- así que ahora me perteneces o quieres una demostración?-

Mi mente viajo a los recuerdos de anoche, que si quería volverlo a hacer… pues SI pero.. si debía, esa era la verdadera pregunta ¿Debía hacerlo…? Sabiendo que el solo me utiliza… pero yo…

Inuyasha me volteo violentamente, alzándome y sentándome en los lavabos.

Sonó el timbre de regreso a clases.

-y no me va importar perder la clase de deporte, por hacerte saber que eres MIA- dijo al escuchar el estruendo.

-Inuyasha… no…-

-anoche no decías eso- me interrumpió

-anoche estaba ebria- contraataqué

-un ebrio hace cosas que no se atreve a hacer conciente por las reglas de la sociedad y todo eso- me gritó

-un conciente no lo hace porque sabe que esta mal!- dije yo a modo de defensa

-te parece mal que te ame?- dijo lo que creo que oí.

-no me parece mal- dije- porque yo también te amo- dije para luego besar los labios de este, el beso se iba tornando apasionado, mis besos bajaron hasta la comisura de la barbilla y lamí, mordí y chupé desde la barbilla hasta su cuello. Desaté la corbata que impedía que siguiera y volví a besarlo en los labios. Él pareció enloquecerse con lo que hice, porque cuando llegue de nuevo a sus labios, me recibió ansioso y me sujetó por las caderas, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, el acarició mis piernas hasta el borde de la falda, en donde metió la mano y me comenzó a estimular.

Los gemidos inundaron el baño, los dos estábamos en las mismas condiciones, el en bóxer y yo en ropa interior, besó mi cuello y bajo por mis pechos los cuales masajeó, lamió, chupó y mordisqueó luego me quito mis bragas y me miró por unos segundos.

-adelante mi dios- dije yo presa de la excitación.

Y me penetró, las envestidas eran furiosas, amorosas, sin paz, sin clama, apasionadas, nunca en mi vida pensé en decir tantas veces el nombre de aquel dios.

Llegamos al cielo una y otra vez…

Cansados caímos en el piso de aquel baño yo me acurruque entre sus brazos y el me abrazó

-eres mía- dijo él con orgullo.

-y tú mío- dije yo con los ojos cerrados

Nos vestimos y nos fuimos a mi casa… no teníamos ganas de ver a los profesores… solo queríamos nuestra compañía.

Fin...


End file.
